An area of ongoing research and development is credential management. In particular, there exists a need for control over personal bring your own device (“BYOD”) credential management.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.